Immortal spirit
by VladFCDB
Summary: See summary inside
1. Summary

1\. I've decided to write this story as an regular story and not as an crossover because it's to troublesome to search for the corect data, name,relative power level, effects of certain artifacts and herbs that will appear(most from some chinese or japanese novels) in the story and it gives me as the author some freedom to make sure those effects can be modified if the situation arises(nothing major, just the potency, certain combinations of herbs to obtain the desired results by breaking the universe rules) these situations should be few and far between.

2\. I wish to apologize for my future grammatical mistakes that will appear in the story, as my english is at best around the medium level there's gonna bebe for sure some mistakes.

3 I'm going to release chapters as often as I can. I'll try to cross the 100 chapters limit that most crossovers can't, but it's not a promise since writing something bad just for the sake of meeting the said number of chapters is just annoying for the viewers.

4 Besides Ichigo there won't be another bleach character in the story, but that can be changed depending on the route I decide to go for.

5\. Ichigo will have acces to his shinigami, quincy and hollow powers and !!!SPOILER ALERT!!! an almost destroyed(thanks Urahara :o ) ceramic marble of doom(Hogyoku)

6 NO HAREM

7 Basic description of the world

Most of the inner workings of the world will be explained in the story, here i'm gonna explain just some basic terms in order to make the life easier for everyone

Mortal-term used to describe someone under an certain cultivation level, or to describe the minimum amount of power an artifact or an herb has.

Desolate beast- Desolate beasts are animals that either tired to cultivate and failed or were modified by someone or something in order to raise their level forcibly. In the case of animals that failed to raise their cultivation level the backslash of the failure resulted in the loss of their intelligence either temporary or permanent.

Pill- mixture of herbs and/or spiritual ingredients that results in an concentrated solution, usuusually made in an furnace

Furnace- tool for making pills(obviously), made from metals or alloys that allow normal circular of energy.

Demonic beings- intelligent life forms,intelligent enough to be able to speak, that are mostly motivated by primal instincts.

Realm- satellite world, in bleach the nory world had 2 satellite world (Hueco mundo and Spirit world, *Hell cant be considered an satellite world since it's not connected to the main world by the dangai)

Artifact- special equipment that can allow the circulation of energy inside of it, artifacts that gained intelligence are called spiritual tools.

This should do for the basics.

8.Ichigo won't be able to regain his memories since he basically died, but some things will be easy to learn thanks to his instincts.The reason Ichigo can maintain his powers is rather simple, for a soul to be reincarnated his former memories must be erased, bust since his powers are part of his soul he can use them after he learns how.

9.I'll always wait for constructive criticism and if it is good enough I may even modify the story in order to include said ideea.

10 This list should obviously have 10 points.

SPOILER ALERT

Curse you Urahara Kisuke for not destroying the Hogyoku and forcing me to write this


	2. The last fight, The first light

i'm not the owner of bleach.

There are many worlds in the universe, there are worlds in which heroes fly across the sky, worlds that flourish in eternal light and worlds that starve in endless darkness.I wont tell you about any of these worlds, but I will tell you a story about a world, the end of a world to be exact.

This world that I saw at it's last moments was quite peculiar, a world with only 2 satellite worlds (quite small if you ask me) ,a world that used to hold inhabitants of noteworthy power, nothing special only several billion mortal level beings and a handful of Spirit level beings, the strongest, a fool that though collapsing a satellite world on the main one will bring a good change. Even though this fool, Yhwah or something can't really remember, had an extremely rare power, the power to change the future, appeared to not know it's limit, there are futures that cannot be changed, since those future cannot be changed his power cannot "see" or modify said future and it becomes an inevitability.That was the fate of this "almighty" doom to die at the hands of the only other somewhat powerful entity, a boy that probably didn't had even one fraction of the experience of that Quincy, I believe was his race, but was someone who was not afraid to exchange his life in order to achieve the power of an low level immortal immortal, but this is enough talking as I am unable to interfere not now at least as the power of the world itself dictate I shall let the nature take it's course.

Somewhere in Soul Society.

Footsteps are heard across an empty hall, empty for those without some sort of energy sense, given that those empty walls were nothing more than the support of a somewhat complex attack array.From the darkness emerged an strange figure, one with an intriguing fashion sense, a middle aged man steps in the hall and approaches one of the walls, he seems unperturbed by the sheer amount of danger outside of thost very walls, but upon a closer look tension can be seen, the small amount of blood on his green haori suggests an injury, his right hand tightened on his strange sword, his grey eyes that can be seen under his green striped hat, or whats left of it, suggests mild annoyance, but tge most obvious sign oof his discomfort is the murmur that left his lips.

"I really didn't want to use this." said Kisuke Urahara as he used an kido to open an section of the wall and retrieve something for within.

"I hope this won't make more problems than it solves, even though I may need to run into refuge again given that what I'm about to do is obviously treason" Thought Urahara as he slowly made his way to the exit with an small marble in his hand.

The center of Soul Society used to be called Seretei or Tje Court of Pure Souls and served as both home and last defence for the shinigami, protectors of the balance of worlds.

Now only ruins remains of the once enormous city, and if one listened closely whatever destroyed this city was battling against someting in the direction of what used to be the center of Seretei.

Among the ruins of the captains meeting room 3 beings fought.It is quite obvious that 2 of these warriors have allied against the being clouded in shadows,Quincy king Yhwah Bach, even though the title can't be taken in account since he killed almost all of his followers.

These warriors were Sousuke Aizen former captain of the fifth division, the other one is Ichigo Kurosaki hero of the winter war and Substitute shinigami, despite their coordination and high fighting power the two shinigami are starting to lose ground.

"Strange, I think I felt something similar before, but when ?" thought Ichigo as he witnessed the fight between Aizen and Yhwah.

"King, its just like in the winter when Aizen placed everyone under his power,the traitor got him under hypnosis be ready to act"screamed hollow Zangetsu as realization dawned upon Ichigo

"I have to strike now" thought Ichigo as he prepared to jump in the fight

"Ichigo wait, if Aizen truly placed him under Kyoka Suigetsu's power he ll create a window for you to attack, as even Aizen isn't mad enough to simply fight this quincy alone" Zangetsu tells Ichigo

in a calm voice.

As the fight between shinigami and quincy continues and kido spells starts to appear Ichigo realized that Zangetsu was right, the quincy king was hypnotized and even thinks that he is the enemy.

"Things would've been much better if I knew some kido"thought Ichigo as he witnessed Aizen's impressive display of power.

Should be possible"-Hollow Zangetsu

"Really" responded Ichigo with hope in his voice

"Nope, you simply suck at it, maybe you'll have a better chance in another life" deadpanned Hollow Zangetsu

As the battle between monsters appeared to have ended in the quincy favour Ichigo jumped sword ready to decapitate his enemy, only to have his sword caught in Yhwah bare hands.

"You look shocked Ichigo, did you really think that Aizen's power was high enough to affect my almighty.It's quite obvious that you forgot what my power is."announced Yhwah ominously

"My power is the power to see and alter the future itself.I've already seen that stunt of yours before and it didn't work then so why would work now Ichigo.

It is true that Kyoka Suigetsu power is great,but it doesn't affect me. I merely played along with your game just to crush your last hope.

Now know despair Kurosaki Ichi.." the quincy didn't get to finish his words as an arrow hit his chest.

"You arrived exactly on time Ishida Uryu, my son lost in the darkness.

Ohh, is that surprise that I see on your face, did you really think that stopping my powers will be so easy" declared Yhwah confidence written on his face

"You should have been close enough to hear about my powers so I'm not going to repeat myself..."

"Quincy-san I was quite far and couldn't hear you properly, can you please repeat yourself"said Urahara Kisuke in an cheerful voice.

For the first time since the time Yhwah properly "opened his eyes", the king looked genuinely surprised

"Urahara Kisuke"said the quincy after he regained his calm" it appears that you somehow managed to hide yourself from my powers, but it doesn't matter as I already know everything about your bankai and your capabilities, so you hiding from me is merely an temporary annoyance now.

Now that all special war potentials capable of fight are here it is time to end it all."declared Yhwah preparing for someting.

"Amazing , so this is the reason you did not go after it, you cannot see it"said Urahara realization in his voice

"What are you talking about Urahara?"

"Well I was talking about this" said Urahara holding the Hogyoku for everyone to see.

"You see form the very first moment of your invasion up until now I wondered why you did not attempt to take the Hogyoku, and I've finally arrived at a conclusion.

It's not that you did not want it, you simply couldn't see where it was.

Because the Hogyoku's power is slightly bigger than yours you cannot determine it's position.The only concern I had on my way over here was the fact that this"said Urahara pointing at the Hogyoku"will reclaim it's place in Aizen's body, but it appears that now it has a new master"

As soon as Urahara released the orb, it flew straight into Ichigo's chest embed in the middle of his sternum

"What the hell Urahara" said Ichigo slightly terrified

"So what difference could a mere toy do in this situation, indeed I can no longer see any future related to Kurosaki Ichigo even so I am still far superior in terms of power. He already has all three possible aspects of a soul" said the quincy with madness in his voice

"Indeed the Hogyoku cannot give him anymore power, but it can make the barrier between his powers disappear" said Urahara hiding his smile with his iconic fan

INSERT EPIC MUSIC HERE

An explosion of raw uncontrolled reiatsu shook the very foundation of Soul Society,the sky itself became red and in the middle of it stood an black sun, the ground trembled under the sheer amount of power and for a single second no other strand of reiatsu could be felt, this amount of reiatsu seemingly disappeared just as sudden.

In the middle of it all stood Kurosaki Ichigo, his white haori nowhere to be seen, in stead of it he had an outfit similar to the Mugetsu's one, with slight differences the bandages on his torso blood red, his left leg coated in what is seemed black fire while the right one in white fire fis face was covered by a hollow mask similar to his vasto lorde form, the only difference was the line across his right eye instead of red it was an deep blue.

"Urahara-san"said Ichigo breaking the scientist from his shock"you 'll have some serious explanation to do after we end this"

"Well I guess that I can do at least that Kurosaki-san"said Kisuke, not really paying attention to what was said

"This form of Mugetsu appears to be far more stable than the last one, but I can't be certain since I can't feefeel his reiatsu"

thought Kisuke

"Well since I can't wait for that explanation I guess I'll simply end it all now."

"Mugetsu"

An seemingly unbreakable curtain of darkness enveloped the quincy king slowly getting closer to its target

"Pathetic, do you really think that something like that can affect me"

Screamed the quincy king as he launched his own attack.

The attacks connected and for a instant were blocked in a stalemate...

Then it happened the very will of the world rejected the ideea of a single being having so much power, an tear in the very fabric of time and space started forming under Ichigo's, a tear so strong it shattered the dangai and reached in de void between universes.

Urahara was the first to react , the rest stuck speechless and the quincy king witnessing what is gonna be it's demise as the attacks launched earlier broke the stalemate, his on the losing side as mugetsu made its way to him an cicut him in half.

Urahara's POV

"Well shit, I didn't expect that, but that tear in space is obviously caused by Ichigo's power, so I get the Hogyoku before Kurosaki gets too deep in that void it should be safe for everyone"

"Kurosaki-san don't move I'm gonna extrace the Hogyoku before its too late"

"Who would have though that I'll actually use this kido again after removing the Hogyoku from Aizen"

Urahara's hand was glowing an pale red as he reached to remove the orb from Ichigo's chest.Only if he would've taken in account an obvious trait of the Hogyoku.

The current Hogyoku is the result of the fusion between his original experiment and Aizen experiment. The ability to remove the barrier between different beings came from his Hogyoku, but Aizen's variant had another power, the power to adapt and evolve.

As soon as the kido touched the surface of the orb it started an chain reaction, the Hogyoku managed to resist Urahara spell and in order to achieve stability it fused with Ichigo's body.

"NO" screamed Urahara with dread in his voice as he saw Ichigo fall in the void the tear in space closing shortly after.

Somewhere in the Firedrake country.

In a small house, in a small village an kid is born, a kid with orange hair, nothing special here besided the small luminescent blue veins that appeared on his skin and stayed active for a second and then magically disappeared

AN

This is the first chapter of my first series,

none of the chapters that I'm gonna write are gonna be shorter than this one most of the are gonna be longer actually.

This chapter was a pain in the arse to write.


	3. Strange powers

In the void between worlds is an body, devoid of life at first sight but not really, upon closer observation one could see a purple glow flickering on the surface of the skin of this "corpse". "Hmmm? What is this?" a deep voice filled with power is heard. No response came from the floating body. "This is rather amazing, you are able to survive in the Chaotic Chasm even though you are just a high Spirit, not even at the peak of it."said the voice with amazement.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, since it's quite obvious that whatever it holding you alive is running out of power.

Might as well help you and gain some karmic luck."

"It's likely that you won't remember anything after this but it's quite ,normal since entering reincarnation is supposed to clean the soul of all it's experiences, if it can do the same for you I cannot say as you are quite unusual.

Good luck nonetheless as you'll definitely need it."said the mysterious voice as he used an strange tool to activate an spell.

"This is an amazing world kids, there are many wonders under this very sky, Immortals flying across the sky, slashing mountains in half and parting the oceans apart." said an old voice to a group of children" Does anyone know why I'm telling you this?"

No one answered, the children started even more attention now.

"Sigh. Pay close attention brats, now that the bunch of you are 6 learning about this world is an necessity.

Power is what makes the difference in this world of ours. Tomorrow an envoy from the Fire temple will come to take you to the city and test your affinity and roots. So pay close attention to this story as it concerns your very future.All of us are born as mortals, this means that we have both limited lifespans and limited power as the mortal level is the weakest of the cultivation levels. Like any other cultivation level the mortal level can be divided in nine smaller levels, everyone is born at the first level and requires intensive training in order de raise the cultivation, from the second to the fourth levels is called low mortal, from the fifth to the seventh medium mortal and from the eighth to the ninth high mortal.Above the high mortal level si the spirit level some of you may reach this degree of power as long as you can enter an decent sect, anyway the spirit level si divided like the mortal one with a small difference, a first spirit level is also considered a low spirit"said the old man

"Grandpa Ling" called a small boy with orange hair" what level are you at"

"Sigh, Ichigo it's not very polite to interrupt an old man"-old Ling

"But since leaving an question unanswered is also quite rude i'll tell you, I'm at the peak of the seventh mortal level almost at the eighth"said old Ling,"and I'll most likely stay at this level for the rest of my life" was left unspoken

Whooaaa" al the children said in an tone of admiration

"You brats should not be this amazed, even though I am one of the strongest fighters the village has to offer in the outside world this cultivation isn't all that impressive, now let's continue with the explanation..."

AN

[explanations such as this one will appear again when it's relevant to the development of the story]

End AN

Inside the Capital's Grand Fire Temple

"Your holiness, tomorrow an envoy will leave to the village where that strange energy appeared 6 years ago."an cloaked figure gave an report to a figure behind a curtain of red light.

Seeing as he didn't get an response the cloaked figure continues"Cardinal Xiao will follow the envoy just as you ordered and search for the source","Even though it will probably lead us nowhere just like six years ago"

"Cardinal Long, it seems that you are not very confident in our chances to find this artifact or whatever it was. Do you know why I am interested in the source of this mysterious power"the figure behind yhe curtain said and continued without waiting for an answer"Whatever it was it released an energy similar to that of a soul mixed with some sort of spiritual power completely different from the one used by spirit level beings, even though it's level is merely high mortal it can help us gain insight and form a new cultivation method." the voice finished its speech an silence descended on the room.

"Yes your holiness, I understand" said Cardinal Long as he slowly retreated and left the room.

As he traverse a long hall Cardinal Long seems perturbed by something, as he doesn't notice a figure slowly following him.

"Cardinal Long, you are indeed loyal to our cause, it's such a shame that you failed me six years ago and didn't manage retrieve that artifact"said the voice behind the curtain in a much darker undertone that it saw itself alone.

"This should do for the basics brats, you'll learn things in a much greater detail once your join a sect or a school"said old Ling as he finished his 3 hours long explanation"Well it seems that this bunch is slightly better than the last as they managed to pay attention to half of the story"

"Grandpa Ling what's the difference between a sect and a school" a girl with silver hair in a cold voice, unusual considering this was a country that was known for their fiery temperament.

"Diao Chan, I was actually waiting for this question. There are some differences, the biggest one would be the resources allocated to the pupils, in a school everyone is treated equally and receives the same amount of resources no matter the cultivation stage, only those in a higher cultivation level would receive more resources, while this may seem fair it's a big disadvantage for those that are in a higher stage"

"What do you mean Grandpa Ling" asked Ichigo

"Brat what did I tell earlier about interrupting someone"jokingly yelled old Ling making Ichigo feel embarrassed"sigh, what I want to say is that it isn't fair for a fourth level mortal to receive the same amount of spirit crystals and herbs since his higher stage obviously requires more resources"

"But why go to o school at all if it isn't fair" interrupted Ichigo again

"You know what brat, I arrived at the conclusion that teaching you any form of manners is a lost cause, I was gonna explain why schools are preferred despite the obvious disadvantage"said old Ling amused and resigned

[AN: strange combination of feelings, but as the author I made it possible]

"Most people cgo for a school because it's guaranteed that you receive some resources for cultivation. In a sect resources are given to those that earned them serving the sect, in most cases by killing some beasts and exchanging the raw materials for some contribution points, these points used as a form of currency inside the sect.So the reason most people go for a school is the lack of danger."

"Ohh"exclaimed Ichigo realization dawned upon him.

"Now go home brats Old Ling must rest his bones now"said the old man.

Twenty minutes later in a small brick house.

"Ichigo is that you" a deep voice says as soon as the door opens

"Yes dad, it's me"

"Perfect, you arrived right on time, come and hehelp your old man"

"Sure?" said Ichigo, slightly surprised as this is his first time hearing his father asking for his help.

Slowly heading for his father small forge room, Ichigo noticed something strange, neither his mother or younger sister are inside the house.

"Happy birthday Ichigo!" jumped his father surprising his son and making him lose some color from his skin to the amusement of his family.

"Ichigo dear you are so cute when scared, it's just amazing just how pale you can get" his mother said making Ichigo blush.

While his parents and younger sister were busy embarrassing Ichigo, a figure hidden in a corner was stuck speechless.

"What the hell was that?" The figure thought as she observed Ichigo's skin slowly regaining it's natural color"Ichigo was not pale, it felt simply unnatural, but maybe I'm just tired it's a long road from the capital to home"

"Ichigo" the figure stepped out of the shadows and called the boy.

"Big sis, you came home"

"Of course I did, how could I miss my cute little brother birthday"

"Aiko, you said that you wanted to scare Ichigo as well"the youngest member of the family, a girl with red hair that could not be older than five, said

"Ko...Kohaku,I-I don't think that making fun of our brother is very funny"responded quickly Aiko.

"Thanks big sis" said Ichigo embarrassed

"Well now that we are all here let's start the most important part of our family tradition...A family hug" said the patriarch of the family making his children facepalm, besides Kohaku.

"Isamu dear I really think that this tradition should stop soon seeing as Aiko and Ichigo are dissatisfied"

"Well we don't really dislike it, isn't that so Ichigo" said Aiko after she saw Isamu's downcast eyes.

"Did you hear that Yumiko, the tradition continues" happiness clear in Isamu's voice

After an copious meal in which the family happily enjoyed themselves, with the exception of Aiko seeing as she looked worried at Ichigo.

" _Maybe it was just my imagination, but I must be sure that if it wasn't no one will try to take Ichigo away ..."_ Aiko's thought got interrupted by Ichigo mentioning her

... and when I grow up I'm gonna help big sis and father and Diao-Chan and also grandpa Ling and ..."

 _" it appears to be an strange constitution and not some sort of possession seeing as this is definitively our Ichigo"_

"Ichi, I almost forgot, here take this"said Aiko pushing the previous thought aside.

In her hand was an strange bracelet, one with five blue beads and an small array of runes inscribed on the surface of each rune.

"Its an protection bracelet, each bead can stop at attack from an 4 stage mortal, happy birthday brother" said Aiko with an smile on her face.

Slowly but surely night descended on the small village and Ichigo happily got into bed bracelet on his left hand fell asleep, the very next moment without anyone noticed an purple glow surrounded the bracelet absorbing some of the bracelet powers.

The next day passes without anything major happenings.

The children were going to annoy old Ling for another day, whilst their parents prepared for the Fire Temple arrival.

The next morning just as the sun appeared from behind an mountain an horn sounded waking up the population of the village.

 **The Fire Temple Envoy arrived.**

Cardinal Xiao day couldn't get any worse, he one of the twenty-five cardinals must go an search for a artifact that in fact may not even exist, disguised as an ordinary priest, this alone wouldn't really annoy him, the problem was something that screamed cardinal's Long name no matter how you look at it.The priest that was supposed to take care and watch over the children couldn't arrive as he was called back home as his father contacted an strange disease and his duties now rests upon his shoulders now.

" _The thought of a cardinal watching how a bunch of children awaken their roots and spirits is ridiculous, not even the emperor's children deserve such honour._

 _And something is definitively strange with that disease, the message came just at the time of departure delivered by one of Long's men"_

 _"Cardinal Long, you truly are a fool, not only you managed to fail a mission given by the pope, you are also trying to sabotage another cardinal mission, as soon as I returned this will get to light, but now to concentrate on the matter at hand"_

Priest Long we arrived at the Enroi village"

" _Priest, hmm well at least this title it helps me remember the old times,but why did I got stuck with this name..."_

Well my children, I am Priest Long and I am here in this wonderful day to take you to the Fire Temple and help you awaken your roots"said Cardinal Long with the most joyous voice he could muster

"But first seeing how beautiful your village is I'll just take a walk, you can accompany me if you so desire"

" _I don't have to find the artifact myself, I can simply confirm it's existence and someone else can come to retrieve it.Also as I have the children with me it won't rise suspicion as I can pose as a foolish priest the perfect plan."_

 _"Nothing, not even some left over energy, my only change is to make a story to tell the pope. Yes this is my only hope."_

Well my children, sigh , I guess its time to leave, you truly have an beautiful village"

"Here we are children at the Fire Temple, now please wait here quietly till I talk with that mister at the reception"said Cardinal Long

" _I can't wait to leave this place and return to the capital, why in the name of the Fire God would someone want a child"_

Aiko's P.O.V

" _This guy is strange, that cheerful voice is fake, and he is definitely not a simple priest judging by the fact that I cannot feel his power he must be at least 3 level higher than me, way too strong for a priest"_

Ichigo can you do your sister a small favour, try and stay as far as you can from that guy"

"But why sis?"

"Well, well it's just a form of respect for the church, yes that's it"

" _Such a lame excuse, sigh"_

Fine" said Ichigo pouting

" _He is looking for something, the only question is what, it obvious not one of the children as he didn't even spared the a look, it must be either an artifact or some rare plant"thought Aiko as she observed the 'priest' behavior_

 _"At least I know that Ichigo will be safe"_

 _End of P.O.V_

At the Fire Temple in front of audience formed by representatives of each major power a bunch of children are tested.

"Ichigo Kurosaki please step up on the platform.I will help you awaken your roots and spirit now."

"Y-yes" came the response from the boy,losing a shade of color from his skin as he slowly approached the priest under the watchful eyes of the audience.

"I'm going tu push some of my energy inside your body in order to help you awaken your spirit, but this after you get your roor tested, now touch this artifact please."

As soon as Ichigo touched the artifact, it started glowing a deep blue.

"High level mortal roots, not bad kid, now for the spirit lift your dominant hand above your and and dont resist my energy"

Ichigo dis as instructed and after several seconds he started feeling something, something trying to get out so he pushed.

Audience POV

"This brat is quite lucky, having high mortal roots gives him an decent chance if attaining the spirit level"

"Indeed, but it's not really that impressive given that most clan heirs have at least low level spirit roots"

"He can only hope his spirit is somewhat powerful if he wants to truly achieve sosomething"

End of POV

"Interesting, an incomplete fire spirit, not bad at all kid given that this tipe of spirit appears only in one out of ten thousand humans, so give it a name so we can register you."

"I'll call it Hollow Fire "


	4. Clearly Abnormal

[AN- I really suck at naming things ( Hollow Fire, much original,such creative, wow) :D End AN] "Hollow Fire ?" said the priest slightly surprised"Could you please explain why this particular name ?"

"I think it's a fitting name, if it is incomplete it means that it lacks something so it's hollow"[AN- couldn't find a better reason, don't judge me End AN]

"Indeed it can be seen as such, well it's your spirit after all." said Priest Long slightly surprised this time by the lack of creativity. "Let's see now next is miss Diao Chan, please step up in order to get tested"

"An incomplete fire spirit, quite fascinating indeed, leaving his naming sense aside, its quite rare.I wouldn't thought that I'll actually see something interesting today given that these brats came from a small village."

"What is so special about his spirit Pill Master Lao, isn't his spirit just trashy.I couldn't help but notice that despite his rare spirit the amount of heat it was giving could hardly be used to make a pill furnace warn, making an actual pill is simply impossible."

"Well it's just as they say, the ignorant is truly blessed, a shame that we will benefit from this blessing seeing as the others are convinced that it's a weak spirit" ,"Ang we are leaving, it rereally was a waste of our time coming I have an better idea, you wait and see if anything good enough appears I have a bunch of Marrow Cleansing Pills that are waiting for me to concoct them." Alchemists Lao said slowly leaving the hall, maintaining an calm demeanour.

An blindingly white light was emitted from the artifact as soon as Diao Chan touched it. "M-Mi-Middle level spirit root" Priest Long announced with genuinely surprise in his voice"Well girl you truly are gifted, only heirs of major clans have better roots that you" "A shame you were born in a poor village"was the thought of both the audience and priest Long "Now for your spirit, please raise your dominant hand above your head" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Middle level spirit root, well it's our luck that Pill Master Lao left, I'm sure he's gonna regret this decision later." "Well it isn't really a surprise, Master Lao is rather known for this kind of behavior. Now the only question is whether her spirit will be anything special don't you think so, Manager Heng?"

"It is as you say Manager Fang" the now named Heng responded

"Whatever spirit this girl has is definitively strong, judging by the sheer amount of energy consumed just to making it slightly active it shouldn't be anything less impressive than her roots"

Making an effort Diao Chan directed half the energy from her dantian toward her couldn't help but notice just hot the seems to grow colder as an blue light started coalescing in her hand.

"An ice spirit, this really isn't something you see everyday around here"said Priest Long"This isn't right, it simply not possible a mere ice spirit could consume that amount of power, but I'll leave it be for now"

"Next, Xiao Bai please step up the for..."

"Congratulations Diao" was the first thing she heard after for the source of the voice she could only see one thing, that the speaker was Ichigo she tried to respond.

"Thank you Ichigo, congra..."she stopped as she saw the scowl.

"Is everything alright Ichigo, does your tummy hurts?"asked the girl with concern

"No, it's just that I overheard someone taking about my spirit like it was some kind of trash"responded Ichigo

"They most likely dont know what they're talking about" a new voice interrupted the children.

The owner of said voice was an plump middle aged man, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the smell that this newcomer gave.

"He smells almost like our village herb gatherer" not realizing that he had just done an inhuman feat by sensing this person smell from across the 50 metres long hall.

"I am Lao Mào, a Pill Master from the Heavenly Pill Association."[AN- yep still suck at naming things End AN]

"This kid isn't even slightly surprised, did he got taught by a cat ?"

Several worlds across the chaotic void.

A black cat is watching the statue of the hero of the blood war.

"Achoo"sneezed the cat in a deep obviously male voice

"Bless you Yoruichi-san"sounded a voice from inside a small shop called Urahara Shoten

[AN come on, everybody knows that something like that is an unwritten rule End AN]

"Heavenly Pill Association" screamed Ichigo surprised earning an content smile from Alchemists Lao.

"What's that ?" asked Ichigo making the alchemists choke.

"Under what rock did you live kid until now."yelled Alchemists Lao

In the same world as the black cat a rock positioned above a secret training ground tried to sneeze...luckily it couldn't

[AN I demand for someone to slap me now, as this was the lamest joke I ever said, and this is telling something End AN ]

"I did not live under a rock mister Inoyama*"

"How the hell did you managed to butcher my name so bad ? Leaving this apart I came here with an small offer, just how old are you Ichigo ?"asked Alchemists Lao

"Where did you hear my name."responded Ichigo slightly scared

"I was in the audience when you got tested, and upon seeing your spirit I decided to take an head start on recruiting you."came the response

"Oh..I am six years old mister"said Ichigo

"You see Ichigo your Hollow Fire is an unusual fire spirit, it can be considered as trashy by the unknowing see an incomplete spirit is a spirit that isn't mature enough, such is the case of your fire normal circumstances this can be considered an curse, but for alchemists an incomplete fire is way better than an regular spirit level fire"

"Why is that mister Lao ?" quickly asked Ichigo with renewed hope

"The reason is a something I demand you keep quiet about, and this includes you as well little girl. If you want to hear what makes your fire special make a oath on your roots that you'll never tell anyone outside the Heavenly Pill Association about this"

"How do I do that" asked both children

"It's rather simple, hold your dominant hand above your dantian and repeat after me :I swear upon my very core to never reveal by any means what secrets are given now"[AN this took more time that I'm willing to admit End AN]

Both children made the oath amd as soon as the las word was said a strange feeling came from inside their body

"What are you feeling now its normal, a oath made by an cultivator cannot be broken, it is the best way to keep a let us continue, your fire as an incomplete one has the ability to consume another fire in order to be you allow me I can look at your spirit and tell you what kind of fire it can consume"

"Sure?"said Ichigo unsure as he summoned his spirit a small flame red in color

" _Blood red not really a usual color, but it's not unheard of either."_ I'm going to transfer some of my energy inside your spirit do not resist"said Alchemists Lao as he lifted his hand almost touching the small flame

" _What is this, its cold strange it definitively was a warm tipe before, but if he got a cold flame it's even better as some advanced pills requires cooling during the condensation process..."_ His thoughts were interrupted by a vision"A mask, what the hell is this, could it be a second spir..."His thoughts got interrupted again by a pain in his chest kicking him off from that strange vision

"Well kids you should leave now its probably time for you to go home,as for the fire spirit ,I'll do some research"said Alchemists turning around and leaving

"Can you really help me mister Lao ?"said Ichigo whilst heading for the door

"I ll definitively try kid"

" _Mainly because whatever that was I want it on my side not against me"_ thought Alchemists Lao, placing his sleeve at the corner of his mouth and cleaning some blood.

The road back was uneventful and by nighttime all the kids were reunited with their families.

"Ichi, Ichi, can I see it, can I see it ?" Kohaku asked as soon as her brother entered the house

"Sure" responded Ichigo lifting his hand and summoning his spirit

All of his family happily talked about Ichigo's spirit, all besides Aiko.

" _There it is again, that strange feeling, its coming from the 's much harder to detect now but it's spring fire power is masking it and unless you know what to look for its almost impossible to notice"_ Thought Aiko, an concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright Aiko ?" Asked Isamu

"I'm fine dad, just concerned about Ichigo now that he gained his spirit" Responded Aiko trying to sound convincing

"Is that so ? Well it doesn't really matter now since your free time is almost over."

"I still have several days, and I was thinking...how about I start training with Ichigo"

"Well it's obvious you are very concerned with Ichigo's spirit so I don't see why, maybe it'll help you calm your mind."

"Can I really ?"

"It's the best for the both of you, good night Aiko."

"Good night dad."

The Heavenly Pill Association the Huoshan city division.

Alchemists Lao is concerned, several hours after the incident, even though the pain disappeared, he cannot sleep every time he closes his eyes he cancan see it.

A mask, a mask with 2 blood red stripes, one across each eye starting from around the temporal lobe down to the lower jaw, a mask with an constant unnatural grin, and every other time he tries to sleep a the same mask with an sickly yellow eye.

" _This is going to be a long night, sigh"_ thought Alchemists Lao as he tried to close his eyes only to open them again a terrified expression on his face.

 _"It changed again, now that damned mask grew some freaking horns_. _This is definitively unusual, it must be some sort of soul attack even so it's worth it nonetheless if we manage to gain an ally capable of attacking the soul we will become an unequalled force in the area. As for this nightmare, I can always take some sleeping pills."_ thought Alchemists Lao happily as he retrieved one pill from inside a ring.

"Ichigo I talked to dad and starting from today until I leave we will train your spirit"

"Really big sis, that's amazing"

"Training will start in three hours from now and we will train you for 5 hours in that period I am not your sister"

"Really ? But who are you then ?" asked Ichigo innocently

" _This is really going to be hard, wait that's it."_ Ichigo I've decided to change something I won't train you until you answer a question"not letting Ichigo asking the obvious question Aiko continued"Why do you want power Ichigo ? when you can answer this and be satisfied with your answer I won't train you."said Aiko and left leaving Ichigo alone to think about this question.

" _Why do I want power ? I want power to help big sist..no, big sis is stronger than me she doesn't really need my help"thought Ichigo as he slowly left his room heading outside_ _"Why do I need power ? Sis told me that those that entered a school are somewhat safe from danger but not always, so why do I need power when I can stay home with mom and dad ?"_ As he slowly made his way towards the center of the village Ichigo noticed a group of kids younger then him kicking his way towards them he eventually saw what it was, the were kicking an dog pup.

"What are you doing" screamed Ichigo angered at them and breaking their circle.

As he headed for the small animalanimal, Ichigo noticed something, it wasn't moving dawned upon him as he ran back to his house, nobody seeing the blue glow in his eyes.

"Aiko"screamed Ichigo"I know I really know"

"What is your answer Ichigo ?"

"I want power to protect, to protect everyone and most important I want the power to prr those that cannot protect themselves"

"Very good Ichigo" responded Aiko appearing calm but truly surprised by the conviction behind those eyes.

"Let's go outside Ichigo, I want to show you something"said Aiko leaving through the back door

"Pay attention" said Aiko whilst summoning her spirit, a white flame five times bigger than Ichigo's

"I'm going to teach you how to use your spirit elemenelemental 's nothing special in itself but this is the foundation for almost all other techniques. Just like your's my spirit is a fire type so obviously its elemental attack is this" said Aiko as she launched several small flames towards a bunch of logs, completely incinerating them.

"Now you try, but since it's quite a difference between my stage an yours

lets start small"said Aiko whilst holding an small branch, about 20 cm* long, full of green leaves, indicating that it was taken recently.

"Now summon your spirit Ichigo,and since you don't have a way of launching fire i'll hold this branch inside your fire spirit to see it's power."

Ichigo did just that and as Aiko put the branch inside of the spirit preparing for the worst, nothing happened.

" _Well this was anticlimactic. And Ichigo can barely hold his spirit outside for about 20 seconds, sigh, I guess we'll stop here for now." thought Aiko as she threw the branch aside._ You are tired Ichigo, let's get inside we'll continue tomorrow" said Aiko as she took Ichigo inside

Only se remained several more seconds, she whold have seen the branch touched by Ichigo's spirit slowly turning into dust. [AN- see Ulquiorra's death End AN ]


	5. It survived

[AN-1.I know that simply seeing an killing a pup is not enough to make Ichigo want to protect everyone, but I couldn't simply kill someone from his family just to make him realise.

2\. Ichigo's thought process is a little bit too mature for his age, I know that a six years old kid could never reach those conclusions, but it's necessary for character development

3.Those strange occurrences around Ichigo didn't begin because his spirit got awakened, they were always been there, but as I couldn't write a chapter to describe how he fell from a tree, instinctively activated either hierro or blut vene around the impact area and was left unnoticed because he was wearing a long sleeve shirt

4.'Ichigo'- regular speech

"Ichigo"- thoughts -End AN]

Aiko P.O.V

"His spirit is definitively strange, even though it's a fire spirit it doesn't set anything on fire."Thought Aiko as she looked at Ichigo's spirit.

"And that strange feeling is still present, it seems stronger but it may be just my imagination."

'Aiko, I did it, I actually did it, I've managed to make this rock warm' said Ichigo with enthusiasm.

'Very good Ichigo, let me hold it to see your progress'

"It's warm indeed, but it's still quite strange, why now that he managed to warm this rock that strange feeling subsided."'It's very good Ichigo, now until I send you a proper cultivation method don't try anything more than this. Also you should start training your body.'

' But Aiko, why do I need to train my body when I have my spirit ?'

' Well, because your spirit uses an unusually high amount if energy it can't be properly used until you reach the third mortal stage. As for training your body, dad will surely have some sort of body refining technique.'

'Do you really have to leave today sis ?'

'I do Ichigo, you see being an student at a school takes most of my time and leaves me very few free days, so you'll probably see me again in several months.'said Aiko

'But I want to train more with you, it was fun'

'We'll train again when I get back' said Aiko, but after noticing Ichigo's downcast eyes she tried to change the subject.

'So how's the bracelet I gave you Ichigo?'

'Ohh...I think I broke it' said Ichigo embarrassed 'I didn't tell you about it because I thought you will get mad at me' said Ichigo scratching the back of his head

'WHAT, how diy it broke, did you get attacked by something, are you alright' said Aiko panicked

'Ahhh, no ? two of the beads lost their glowing'

'That's impossible Ichigo it must be your imagin...' she got interrupted by Ichigo showing the bracelet

"Impossible, the energy stored inside the beads disappeared, he obviously didn't get attacked if he did the beads would have been broken, something absorbed the energy that were fueling the runes"

'Did you left the bracelet somewhere unsupervised ?'

'No, I was always wearing it, is there a problem.'

'Well not really it's just that your silly sister bought an defective product, now give me that bracelet and when I get back home I'll come with a new one'

'Fine' said Ichigo pouting

"Sigh, I'm sorry Ichigo, I don't like lying to you but whatever you did to this bracelet was considered impossible, until now, and I don't think that your spirit is the cause this time."'Sigh.. Let's go eat Ichigo'

'Are you mad at me sis ?'

'Of course not, it's just that I should have noticed the bracelet earlier.' "And probably many other things."

Scene Break

"It disappeared, whatever that kid did to me it's effects seems to be over, at least i can sleep without having to take sleeping pills, and most importantly I won't see that damned mask grin every time I close my eyes" thought happily Alchemists Laoafterfinally sleeping without needing outside help.

"Anyway, now that I actually managed to rest I can see something clearly, the mask itself wasn't so scary it did look like a human skull without a nose and an overly large grin but that wasn't really a problem. Anyone who saw and killed several desolate beasts wouldn't be intimidated by it's appearance, it's that feeling of dread, the feeling that you were in the front of your imminent death that was truly scary. Sigh, I'll do you a service kid and I'll hide some of this from the higher ups and as long as you manage to enter a decent school or sect it's gonna be worth it."

'Alchemist Lao Mào, the regional guild leader will want an report in hour' said a voice breaking Alchemist Lao form his thought

'Very well Alchemist Hui' said Alchemist Lao a tinge of respect in his voice

'Lao, an interesting rumor has reached my ears, something about an kid Kurosaki I believe was the name, awakening an incomplete fire spirit. The rumor also said that as soon as you saw it you left the ceremony of awakening. I believe you contacted this kid, am I right, now tell me what did you learn about his spirit' said a powerful deep voice

'Yes guild maste..'

' How many times did I tell you Lao that there is no need for formalities, our purpose is the same, reaching the peak of alchemy and becoming immortals' said guild master in the same powerful voice.

'I'm sorry guild master but I cannot possibly address someone of your level without the proper form of respect' said Alchemist Lao

'Sigh, continue please' said the guild master

'This boy Ichigo Kurosaki awaken a incomplete fire spirit and gave it the name of Hollow Fire'

' Hollow Fire ? Quite a strange naming sense if I say so myself '

' I thought so myself at tht time but after trying to analyze his spirit I found that the a better name couldn't possibly be given '

' Ohh, why is that ?'

' There are two particular things related to this kid's spirit, the first us that while it was obviously missing something like any other incomplete spirit, in his case it was on an deeper level and I believe his incomplete spirit can absorb more than one other spirit.' Alchemist Lao took a break to analyze the guild master reaction.

"An mutated incomplete fire spirit" thought the guild master stunned "Lao isn't a fool and since he didn't announced this directly something must have happened, maybe it's related to this second particularly, anyway we must do something to win this kid's trust, so Lao's decision wasn't really bad"

Continue please' said the guild master after regaining his bearings

' Yes, I tried to delve deeper but I was stopped by the second particularly, i'm sorry guild leader but I insist you take a place as what I'm about to say is quite shocking '

'Sigh, if you say so' said the leader, not really believing that something can be more surprising than an mutated incomplete fire spirit.

'Huh, as soon as I tried to reach deeper something, I believe a second spirit launched an soul attack managing to kick me out'

'WHAT, an soul attack' said the leader almost falling from his chair

"That, how can it be, spirits capable of soul attacks are extremely rare, i believe that there are currently about 12 of them in the entire world, well 12 registered, but that doesn't change the fact that we have an small monster with two extremely rare powers, Lao's decision is obviously for the best, as long as we slowly gain his trust we will have an invaluable ally but first..."

'Lao, just how strong was the soul attack ?'

' Well it wasn't really that impressive, it did managed to give me some nightmares but nothing major, a pill furnace exploding in my face, failing to advance to spirit level things like this ' said Alchemist Lao

'Given that it was an freshly awakened spirit is already quite strong, affecting you a peak level mortal is no small feat. Considering his age we must approach carefully and since you interacted with him before, it's going to be a little easier contacting him when he comes to pick his school or sect' said the leader thoughtfully

' Well now that we sorted this out let's go for a drink, I'll pay of course'

Scene Break

"Ichigo, now I see why your sister was concerned about your spirit" thought Isamu as he picked a small branch from the group." Whatever you did to this poor branch definitively wasn't fire related.

And Aiko knew something was up even before your got awakened, usually she would be the first to jump at you when coming home, but this time when she saw your pale skin she changed her mind. I believe it's safe to assume that she can feel something we don't, and given that the Fire Temple isn't allover us, probably only she can feel whatever Ichigo's spirit is.'

Dad ? What are you doing ' a voice sounded behind Isamu's back

Turning around he saw his youngest child.

'Nothing my dear Kohaku, just thinking about what I'm going to teach Ichigo.'

'Oooo, and where is Ichi ?'

' Well, he should probably be with his friends at Old Ling.'

'Ichi's not home ? Then you play with me.' said Kohaku happily.

Scene Break

Ichigo' said Diao Chan

' Diao what are you doing ?' another voice sounded, a boy slightly taller than Ichigo with blue hair, small eyes, and a crooked nose

'Xiao Bai' said trying to find the name for that particular face

' Diao why are you talking with Trash fire Ichigo ?' said the now named Xiao Bai

'What did you say ?' jumped Ichigo

' Ohh isn't that true ? I did heard that your spirit is rare but useless so Thrash Fire is a fitting name, compared to my Nefarious Fire spirit your's is simply not worth mentioning '

'Xiao Bai , the only thing special about your spirit is it's name, frr what I heard it's just a variant of the common fifire spirit so it's just slightly stronger' said Diao Chan defending Ichigo's spirit

'So what ? Even so my spirit is far superior to his, and given that the only thing he can do is hiding behind a gir..' Xiao Bai didn't get to finish his sentence as a fist connected to his face

' You punched me' sai Xiao Bai genuinely surprised

' Yea obviously ' responded Ichigo

' You're finished ' jumped Xiao Bai while summoning his spirit

' What are you doing ' screamed Diao Chan noticing the orange flame on Xiao's hand.

Once she saw that she won't receive an answer she tried to interfere only fot a hand to tap on her shoulder stopping her.

' I'll be fine, believe me ' said Ichigo full of confidence, summoning his spirit with his left hand

' You really think that your pathetic spirit can challenge mine, dream on' said Xiao Bai launching the hand holding his spirit towards Ichigo's face'

"Fast" thought Ichigo "No, I can see him"

just as he thought that he raised his left hand intercepting the attacking spirit

The two spirits touched and for a second nothing happened, then a force forcibly separated the two kids fight breaking the contact between spirit.

' What did you brats did just now was so stupid it's unbelievable ' old Ling sounded ' A fight between spirits is not something you wish to start now when both your roots and spirits are trying to remove the energy from the one that helped you awaken your spirits. Why do you think is the reason for the two years pause between awakening your spirits and joining a school is.' said old Ling calmly

'Fights between cultivators are quite normal, but no one is usually so stupid to force their spirit to fight several days after the awakening, I'm very disappointed in you Ichigo Kurosaki, you as well Xiao Bai you have nothing more than a variant of an common spirit and think that everyone is beneath your notice. Now go home and think about what you just did.' said old Ling watching how the kids left with downcast expressions

"Xiao Bai, you have no idea just how close you were to crippling your spirit, Ichigo spirit is something that even I at my peak would want. An mutated incomplete fire spirit this is really could be either a blessing or a curse, and judging by his reaction he knows something about his spirit, that girl Diao Chan knows as well. There really aren't many organizations or people that know the true power of this kind of spirit thr only one in the area is the Heavenly Pill Association so it isn't really a problem if they knew."thought old Ling as he headed for his hhouse

"But his spirit is even more abnormal that I originally thought, in that short fight Ichigo's spirit actually managed to absorb some of Xiao's spirit power. Unusual very unusual, and there is also that purple glow, it was searching for something inside Xiao's spirit...This kid is simply a way too mysterious." ended

Scene Break

Deep inside Ichigo's soul an small marble looking orb with thousands of small cracks is waiting. At one point in time it's patience rewarded it with some sort of new energy. It tried to absorb it but unfortunately couldn't really finished as it absorbed two and a half out of five energy signatures the energy source was removed from it's host. Not that it really mattered as those cracks didn't let it accumulate power as soon as an certain amount of energy was reached the rest no matter how much it tried to take just slipped through those cracks.But today was a good day as it's host was getting in some kind of stupid fight the orb entered in contact with another type of power, similar to reiatsu the only difference was that it felt alive. As it reached for that new power the orb only managed to take a small part of it as something disconnected it from it's source.

As the orb absorb and processed this new power one of the countless cracks mended itself.

The Hogyoku survived.


	6. Six Voices

[AN l- The Hogyoku made it's presence known in the last, it was a little bit rushed I admit and I won't really use it for now. I revealed quite early the Hogyoku's 'power' , not very detailed as it isn't relevant to the story for now, because it's quite normal for a kid to make this kind of mistakes ( entering in close combat with an recently awaken spirit ).

I did mention that the Hogyoku's power was the result between Aizen's experiment and Urahara's experiment,

from one it gained the power to evolve and adapt and from the other it gained the power to destroy the boundary between different beings, in the series this powes were just an sort of secondary effect it's main power is something else, it can capture and manifest the users wishes. In this fanfic

all three powers will be used but the last one will have major limitations.

From now on i'll call the energy used by this world reiatsu, after a small period a research I couldn't find another type of energy to fit, not even this is a perfect fit but it's close enough.

This is what I wanted to clarify -End AN ]

' Take a break Ichigo ' Isamu's voice voice was heard in a small clearing inside the small forest bordering the village

'I can continue dad, I don't even feel tired' responded Ichigo

'Sigh, Ichigo even though thothis is body tempering it doesn't mean that reiatsu isn't used for tell me Ichigo what exactly is reiatsu ?.'

' Reiatsu is a type of energy that appears as an result of the interaction between the spirits and the roots '

' This is basically correct, but why did old Ling forced you to remember ? '

Flashback

' Write this down brats and learn it word by word. Reiatsu is a type of energy that appears as an result of the interaction between the spirits and the itself cannot be measured using physical means, but the same cannot be said about the energy produced by the roots.

Spiriton is the name.'said old Ling as he watched the kids, after a short pause in which he appeared to be lots in thoughts whilst looking at Ichigo he continued ' The number of spiritons one produces can be measured using an soul crystal, like this one, unfortunately this is a basic crystal and we can only read the amount of spiritons each of you have, some more advanced crystal can be used to read , the density and nature of the spiritons, anyway let's not make things too complicated for the bunch of you. The spirit is constantly releasing some pressure over the root forcing it to release spiritons, the amount of spiritons released by the root is almost proportional with the pressure applied. The root usually resists some of this pressure and depending on the amount of resistance the root gives an grade is given to it.

Well this should do for now and unfortunately as this is the only crystal I have I can only test one of you." said old Ling, looking at Ichigo again

"He must be worried about my spirit" thought Ichigo"He doesn't know about it's potential, and I made that oath with I Imoyama-san from the Heavenly Pill Association so I can't tell him."

' But since this is not fair for the other I won't test anyone '

End Flashback

' Sigh I remember dad '

' If you remember tell me why I won't train you anymore '

' Because when I use the tempering method my spirit is putting pressure on my roots forcing it to release spiritons.'

'Not only that, a body tempering method interferes with the normal circulation of spiritons, they no longer arrived at the spirit sea to be used to produce reiatsu,

they are forced to take another route towards your bones, muscles or inner organs in order to strengthen them '

' Dad, I also heard grandpa Ling talking about this spirit sea, what is it ? '

' This is advanced knowledge Ichigo, it will be explained in greater detail once you join a school or a sect, but the simplest explanation of the spirit sea would be : the place your spirit is located '

'Oh, I almost forgot, dad is the Heavenly Pill Association a school or a sect '

'The Heavenly Pill Association is neither a school or sect. Sigh, during the reign of the Blood Emperor Tai Qiang, alchemists were used as pill producing slaves by the noble and royal houses, having rights barely above common cattle, in order to protect themselves they started forming groups giving pills to some schools and sects in exchange of protection. One group in particular managed to create pills of extremely high quality and so entered in contact with the Heaven Sword sect and made a small contract with them, in exchange for twelve pills exceeding 9 stars the Heaven Sword sect will protect this group for three hundred years. Twenty years later a group with the Blood Emperor himself at it's head, attacked this alchemist group, the Heaven Sword sect respected the contract and ended that internal era.

In order to honour the cultivators that fell fighting and their protectors, the group picked the name Heavenly Pill Association establishing themselves as one ofthe biggest powers in the world. Leaving the storytelling behind, you should go an sleep Ichigo, tomorrow is probably one of the most important days for you, if picking your school can be considered important.'

 **Scene** **Break**

Aiko's P.O.V

" _This really is frustrating, not even this book had anything remotely closely about Ichigo's spirit or that purple glow"_

 _Flashback_

 _'Ichigo look, your sister got you another bracelet.' said Aiko when she finally saw Ichigo, several hours after she arrived_

 _'Wow, thank you sis, you are the best' responded Ichigo happily_

 _Several hours later Ichigo was getting in bed not noticing a figure trying to hide outside his window_

 _"Whatever drained the first bracelet was doing it when Ichigo was sleeping for sure, I did follow him the entire day and nothing, so this is the only other explanation."_

 _Several minutes later aiko looked through the window and saw it_

 _"What is that ?" thought the girl as se noticed a purple glow surrounding the bracelet " Whatever that is it was clearly what drained the first bracelet, it stopped._

 _Sigh I guess that I won't be sleeping tonight."_

 _The next day_

 _'Ichigo can you show me the bracelet please ?'_

 _'Why sis?' asked Ichigo curiously_

 _' Well I want to check if it's another counterfeit'_

 _' Oh, sure' said Ichigo, believing that obvious lie, as he gave the bracelet away._

 _"Nothing, but how ?"_

 _End Flashback_

 _"Well at least I have several theories for it's behaviour, whatever that glow was it could have reached a limit after absorbing the power of the first bracelet this is highly unlikely but not impossible, it's also possible that whatever it is can handle just so much energy and requires a long time before each intake this, it could also have had found another energy source and it may not require the bracelet's._ " though Aiko as she closed the book.

"Leaving the Immortal Fire School and joining the Nirvana Searching Sect was a good decision after all seeing as even with the help of the sect known for its library barely helped with some clues about that glow, as for Ichigo's spirit... nothing and that by itself is suspicious."

[AN- I still suck at naming things, I did try to get better, failed obviously but tried nonetheless End AN ]

 **Break scene**

' Lao, I believe that today is the day Kurosaki Ichigo is supposed to join some sect or school, am I right ? '

' Yes gui..' Alchemist Lao got interrupted by the guild master look

'Now there's really no need for such formalities considering that you did manage to breakthrough an reached the spirit realm Lao, or should I call you Alchemist Lao?'

' Sigh, very well Alchemist Su ' responded Alchemist Lao respectfully

' Ha, I knew this day will come eventually, it's finally your turn to pay for the drinks '

' Sigh, this really doesn't matter right now, as I was saying Kurosaki Ichigo, the holder of the mutated incomplete fire spirit is indeed supposed to pick his school today, but since information about the incomplete fire spirits is only known by the major power, we must help him join the whatever school he wishes.

This shouldn't be a major problem as all local powers will give us face and accept him without checking his spirit, but that only applies for the recruiting part unfortunately we cannot interfere with the inner workings of another organization."

' Indeed, this may be a possible problem, it doesn't really matter if information about his fire spirit spreads, even the other major powers won't try to fight us for it, especially considering that we are the ones best suited to train this kind of spirit. His other capabilities are the problem, a eighth years old kid capable of using soul attacks is too big of a temptation. We could try to influence whatever school/sect he joins but that will be only a temporary solution as word is sure to spread it'll raise some suspicions. Sigh, this kid is making my hair go white even faster than my daughter. We'll wait for now and see how things evolve, go and meet the child, but make sure it looks as an accident, we really don't need anymore eyes watching us.' said Master Su ending the conversation.

 **Scene Break**

' Ichigo listen, I know that you are excited about joining a school but you should really pay attention to the terms on the contract, not everyone is a good person, some schools are being known for tricking their future students atat the recruiting stage. '

' Why is that dad ? '

'They try to gain whatever little advantage they can in order to save some funds, like verbally promising some sort of reward for joining them but once you join them nothing is given. It really isn't that much of a problem since this kind of public recruiting is supervised by representatives of most major powers, but tricking some kids in order to gain several spirit crystals is simply wrong. And as we parents can't interfere with the decision our kid makes in this situation this kind of trickery is just way too lowly for any school worth mentioning.'

As they continued their conversation the duo didn't notice a plump middle aged man heading directly towards them, said man holding a paper sheet in front of his face, looking like he didn't noticed them either.

The plump man clashed with Ichigo making him fall.

' Hmmm ? Oh, sorry kid, I didn't saw you, are you alright ? '

' Yea, I'm fine ... ' said Ichigo looking up

' Oh it's mister Imoyama ' said Ichigo making a vein bulge on Imoyama's head

' You know this man Ichigo ?' asked Isamu

' Yea, mister Imoyama was in the audience when I was getting my spirit awakened ' said Ichigo

' Kid, I think your ability to butcher your name is more surprising than your incomplete spirit. '

' You know about Ichigo's spirit' said Isamu quickly, preparing to strike if the situation arose

' Please calm down and allow me to explain. My name is Lao Mào and I am an alchemist from the Heavenly Pill Association, I've met your son at the awakening ceremony and explained something about his spirit. Did two years really passed since then ?' said Alchemist Lao trying to sor convincing

' Well it didn't really matter, I'm sorry kid for making you fall. ' said Alchemists Lao thoughtfully

'It seems that my age is starting to make it's presence known, how about this kid, I'll write for you a letter of recommendation as a form of apology, is that fine with you.'

' Sure ? ' said Ichigo uncertainty

' What was your name kid ? '

" Well things couldn't go any better this kid's name butchering ability made all this fall in place perfectly, and by giving him an letter of recommendation I managed to create a somewhat good impression "

' Thank you mister Imoyama ' said Ichigo respectfully

"I definitively can see this Imoyama thing getting old really quick ", ' Sigh '

' Is everything alright mister Imoyama ' asked Ichigo innocently

' Nothing kid, I was just considering changing my name '

 **Scene Break**

' The Heavenly Pill Association contacted a kid, Ichigo Kurosaki the name ' an old voice sounded in a small empty room, telling this news

' Kurosaki ? Is he related to the possessor of the white flame ? ' another voice sounded

' I believe so ' the old voice sounded again

' So why is this Ichigo so special ? ' a third voice asked, judging by it's tone quite young and possibly female

' From what I could gather he awakened an incomplete flame ' the old voice said

' If it's true then it isn't all that surprising, given that almost all incomplete fire spirit users were contacted by the Heavenly Pill Association at one point or another ' the second voice spoke again

'Indeed, whatever the properties of this kind of spirit are, tthe other powers aren't willing to challenge the alchemists for it so it's can't be all that great' a fourth voice, cold and emotionless, sounded

' Well if this is all, I'm going back to sleep ' A fifth bored voice interjected '

' If you have anything else to say, make it quick fourth ' a sixth voice sounded

' No nothing else really important ' the old voice now named fourth ended the conversation

Six voices were heard in a small room.

Six voices were heard in a room without doors or windows.

Six voices were heard in a room were a single body rested.


	7. An old artifact

' Welcome, my dear children, I am priest Wang from The Fire Temple and I'm here on this wonderful day to explain, and guide you on this wonderful journey, and I and my wonderful disciples will answer any and each question you may have '

' This guy is weird. ' Ichigo voice sounded

' Priest Wang always had this '''wonderful''' disposition, I've heard from dad that even when he joined a school, priest Wang was just as joyous ' a girl voice sounded behind Ichigo

' He doesn't appear that old though '

' Don't be tricked by Master's Wang behavior, even though he may appear quite young, he is a spirit level cultivator ' one of the disciples interjected

' Spirit level ? Then why is just a priest ? '

' Sigh, Master Wang refused being promoted to Head Priest because he thinks that it's his duty to guide the young generation, also he knows himself that he isn't really a good choice for a head priest '

' Oh , thanks, i guess ' responded Ichigo

' You don't have to be that suspicious, I've heard the same thing from dad ' the girl said, this time actually picking Ichigo's curiosity and making him turn.

Ichigo saw a girl smaller than him with shoulder length golden hair, dressed in simple clothing without any decorations, but what attracted his attention was her eyes, this girl had red eyes.

' Oh, hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki '

' Hi Kurosaki I'm Su Xinyi, please call me Xinyi ' said the girl joyously

' As you may know not all the sects are present at this wonderful ceremony. Unfortunately not all the sects have special schooling programs and only that have one are allowed to recruit children of your age. The duration of the schooling program is at minimum four years, now please form groups of five and wait for either me or one of my wonderful disciples to pick you up and show you around '

' Kurosaki, do you want to be in a group with me, asked Su Xinyi

' Why not ? Oh, and if you want me to call you Xinyi, you should start calling me Ichigo '

' Okey, Ichigo ' replied Xinyi

'Ichigo did you find a group already ? ' Diao Chan asked

'Not a full group, oh Diao Chan this is Su ..Xi-Xin...'

' Xinyi ' replied Xinyi

[ AN Ichigo will occasionally have problems with remembering names, this is something I've decided and it will be somewhat important later in the story , remember, Ichigo's not stupid, he did manage to have pretty high grades in his school despite the fact he missed most of his classes ]

' Sorry, I'm not very good with names '

' You never were Ichigo ' a new voice sounded

Turning around Ichigo saw Xiao Bai approaching his small group

' Oh, Bai do you want to join us ' said Ichigo.

' Sure ' responded Xiao Bai awkwardly " I still can't believe that he forgave me for that fight two years ago "

' Great now we only need one more person, I'm Su Xinyi by the way, please call me Xinyi '

' Xiao Bai ' came the answer

' Ichigo, what's that ' said Xinyi pointing to the small scroll in Ichigo's.

' Oh, this is a recommendation from mister Imoyama '

' Who ? Well doesn't matter, but that is the Heavenly Pill Association crest on the scroll '

' You don't know mister Imoyama,but he seemed pretty famous, a lot of people said that I was lucky to gain this from him '

' Never heard of him '

Twenty minutes later another child Xu Num joined the group.

Scene Break

' Master Wang, the group with the girl cardinal Xiao marked as strange joined a group '

' Sigh, my wonderful disciple why did you thought it was important to announce me of something so obvious '

' The girl, Diao Chan, is in the group with Heavenly Pill Association's regional leader daughter, the boy who managed to obtain the recommendation letter from Alchemist Lao, another kid from her village, and a kid from the south '

' Sigh, this is really good then, as long as that group remains the same I can be the one that guides them without a problem .'

' Why are we doing this master ?'

'Sigh, you see my wonderful disciple ever since that thing took control over the temple things started going downhill. Unfortunately we must respect the pope's orders for now as we don't have any sort of evidence pointing towards whatever that thing is doing.' Said Priest Wang sadly taking a small break

' I was ordered to report anything unusual about that girl, but it doesn't mean that what I'll report will necessarily be true. Cardinal Xiao, talked about how that girl spirit required twice the amount of spiritons that a normal spirit awakening takes. My suspicion is that there may be another spirit hidden, but I'll simply report that her spirit was simply a very strong ice spirit, this will of course fall under probing but is enough to buy her some time '

' As for the other two... Alchemist Su's daughter presented signs of awakening an inner constitution, but being who she is the temple won't try anything, and that other boy is related to the white flame user so even without the Heavenly Pill Association's help he would have been safe '

Scene Break

' Well my wonderful children, it seems that today is your lucky day. I'm priest Wang, now could you please introduce yourselves and your spirits ? '

' I'm Su Xinyi , and this is my spirit Huo '

' Kurosaki Ichigo, this is my Hollow Fire '

' Xiao Bai, this is my flame Hoozuki '

' I am Diao Chan,and this is my spirit Bīnghuā '

' My name is Xu Num and this is my spirit Huǒrè de jīngshén '

' Wonderful, now follow me and when you see a school that picked your interest feel free to ask, and this should remain in between us but I know more about each and every school compared to my wonderful disciples '

Scene Break

' Priest Wang what about this sect ' asked Xiao Bai

' A very interesting choice my wonderful child, the Seven Mysterious Fire Sect is one of the oldest sects in the area and they teach wonderful children like you for a period of five years , they are quite generous with their students and they don't even require said students to join their sect after you finish your scholarship.'

' Priest Wang, I want to join this sect ' responded Xiao Bai

' Very well my wonderful child, I'll talk with one of the teachers to test you '

' Bai, good luck '

' Why would I need luck when I have an amazing spirit '

' It's your lucky day my child, you'll get tested right away. '

" Sigh using my influence like that is leaving a bitter taste in my mouth, but I must look convincing so it's a necessary price "

' Xiao Bai, middle level mortal roots '

" Why are the even bothering checking the spirits and the roots when the temple already does that and also records it "

' Your spirit is an advanced mutated spirit, you pass. '

" Impossible " thought Priest Wang looking surprised, but not as surprised as Xiao Bai

" HIS SPIRIT EVOLVED " thought the priest trying to regain his calm

" Something like that is impossible for someone so young, a spirit can't simply evolve just like that. Something must have forced his spirit into evolution, the only question is what. '

' Well, congratulations my wonderful child it appears that you managed to join the sect you wanted ' said the priest to the still stunned child

" His surprise is genuine so the possibility of him hiding it disappeared. Now that I think about it, that thing did put two cardinals to search for something in the village this kid was born, well I guess I'll hide this from the higher ups as well"

' Sigh, now let's continue our wonderful journey '

While listening to priest Wang explanations Ichigo felt a something from one of the testing grounds, all his instincts were telling him that he must obtain whatever was calling him over there.

'Priest Wang, what can you tell me about that sect ' said Ichigo pointing at the almost empty grounds

' That my wonderful child is the Heaven Searching Sect, I'm afraid that even I don't know all that much about it's origins or traditions. The only thing I know about them is that they have an unusual way for selecting disciples. You those stands over there, they use them to pick their disciples, you can only pick one object and they make the selection based on what object you picked '

' I want to try priest Wang'

' Very well my wonderful child, but do not be disappointed if you don't get selected. ' said priest Wang whilst approaching the stands with Ichigo

' Name ? ' asked a voice behind the stand

'Ichigo Kurosaki, my spirit is a inc...'

' Just the name kid, anything else will be sorted if you pass the test, tell me when you're ready '

" Whatever is calling me is in the middle stand " thought Ichigo

' I'm ready'

' Pick a object from one of these stands ' said the examiner as he pointed at three stands

Ichigo without hesitation reached towards the second stand and picked a sky blue stone

" Star-soul metal, sigh, it seems that you will fail kid, no one that picked that passed, well now I can only hope you won't take it to heart seeing as ..."

' You pass ' the examiner said

' What ? ' said priest Wang surprised

' Did you heard that priest Wang, I've passed ' said Ichigo happily

Scene Break

Examiner's P.O.V

" Sigh, this is the twentieth that failed. Did they really think that this is a easy test "

' Brother Fang did anyone passed on your part ' a voice sounded, but only the examiner seems to heard it

' No brother Fu, no one did, what about your side '

' Well this month is quite good, I've passed five '

' Ohhh, quite good indeed '

' Well another group wants to try so I'll contact you later, don't block the mental connection because this lot not only passed they even picked interesting objects '

" This is really annoying, it is true that the test may appear confusing at first, but picking what you instinctively need over what you instinctively want shouldn't be that hard, so why does so few actually manage to do it, why only tho..."

' Excuse me mister examiner,but my wonderful protege wishes to be tested '

" Wang Lin, spirit level stage, the third no fourth stage "

' Name ? '

' Ichigo Kurosaki, my spirit is a inc...'

" I can't see it, he probably has some sort of protection against divination on him "

' Just the name kid, anything else will be sorted if you pass the test, tell me when you're ready '

" No, it doesn't seem to be an artifact protecting him '

' Ready '

" He is reaching for the star-soul metal... I cannot see the the metal anymore, it's obvious that it was destined for him"

' You pass '

' Brother Fu, did you said that it's a good month ? '

' Yes I did, brother Fang, did something happened '

' I just wanted to correct you, it's a good year brother '

' Hoooh, and why is that '

' Doesn't matter, you won't be able to see it anyway."

End of P.O.V

' Why did you failed them teacher Fang ? '

' Sigh, because their choices were wrong. '

' Why is that teacher Fang ? '

' Allow me to answer that question senior Fang. ' a new voice

' Hmm, if you so desire. '

' Hi there little one, I'm Da Lan. You did put the right question kid, why did their choices were wrong ? Well to make things easier for you I'll use a simple explanation, they choose with their minds and not with their hearts '

' I don't understand '

' You will understand in time, you passed the test after all. Now for the true reason of my visit, Kurosaki Ichigo welcome to our sect, one of the oldest traditions our sect have is the soul mapping ceremony, the reason I came here is to take you to the ceremonial crystal '

' Ceremonial crystal ? '

' It's an old artifact, those type of crystals were used in antiquity to test the ability of an disciple, but after the apparition of Soul crystals this practice slowly died, even the name and proper way of reading the soul map has disappeared. Sigh, unfortunately this ceremony of ours is nothing more than a beautiful light show now that all modalities of reading the showings are lost. '

' So I will get tested with an soul crystal also '

' Yes kid you will '

Scene Break

In a small tent a two meter crystal ball with two golden pillars beside it, each pillar having four intricate runes inscribed onto them, near each pillar a new set of rune arrays, one for each cardinal direction, each array being formed by sixteen smaller arrays and each and every single one of these smaller arrays was formed from sixty-four runes.

A small boy with orange hair approached the large artifact and put a hand on it.

Nothing happened for several seconds, afterwards a sky blue orb appeared inside the crystal ball, a red much bigger orb encased the blue one making it hardly visible, black lines started forming on the surface of the orb slowly making their way towards the center but stopp before it reached the blue orb and finally a purple fire erupted over the red orb.

' Well how did I do ? ' asked the orange haired boy


	8. Crystallization

  
  


' Well, how did I do ?'

' Can't say kid, even though this is the first time seeing something like this, without a proper way of reading the soul map that was nothing more than a very unusual light show. '

' Enough with this useless talking, junior Da, take Ichigo to the sect groups, you should help him pick a cultivation technique as well . '

' Yes senior Fang. Kid, follow me '

' Where are we going teacher Da ? '

' We are going to an teleportation pedestal kid, that thing will take us directly to the sect. '

Scene Break

' This is it kid, our sect ' said Da Lan pointing towards a mountain where several buildings could be seen. ' It may not look impressive, but this is only on the outside, the true sect's groups are inside the mountain. What you see now is only the Haven Searching School '

' So the sect part is inside that mountain, but why ?'

' Mainly defensive purposes, you'll learn more if you join the sect after you finish your schooling program. For now the only thing you need to know is this mountain is more than it seems '

' So where are we going teacher Da ? '

' We are going to the school library, there you can pick four techniques to start your practice, one of those techniques must be a cultivation technique, but the other three can be anything you like '

" This kid is very strange, I can tell that his cultivation is merely mortal first stage just because he doesn't have an method of cultivation, but anything else is hidden somehow from divination. "

' Here we are kid, unfortunately I cannot come with you inside so good luck '

" It's huge" thought Ichigo watching the countless books and scrolls on the shelves. 

" Immortal Golden body , low level body tempering mortal techniques, the user can direct their reiatsu towards their skin in order to strengthen it, condition of use mortal stage three" read Ichigo from the first scroll's explanation, explanation clearly made for kids.

' Dad would probably want me to pick an body refining technique, but this one doesn't sound all that strong.'

" Fire Compressing Beam, an anttack that can be used by any stage of the mortal level, the user accumulates reiatsu in his hand without releasing his spirit then slowly compresses said reiatsu above his hand, this attack can only be fired in a straight line, condition of use mortal stage two"

'This sounds useful, I guess this is my first pick '

" It's that feeling again " thought Ichigo breaking his attention from the scroll

"It's coming from that book " 

" Four Elements Tribulations manual, medium level mortal cultivation technique, Note no cultivator that practiced this technique managed to pass into the the spirit level, cultivate at your own risk "

' This isn't very good, but I feel that strange power calling for me, so I guess I'll just change it later if it's just a trashy technique '

' Supreme Cauldron Fire, low level mortal spirit strengthening technique, one of the first specialised technique that were developed in the history, this technique was developed by an alchemist and is used as a mean of learning how to control the temperature of the flame their spirit produces '

" Old Ling said that spirit strengthening techniques are quite rare so I guess I'll take this. '

" Spirit Pulse, medium level mortal spirit sensing technique, the user releases a small wave of reiatsu, this wave upon meeting another reiatsu source will rebound and the user can feel the general direction of the source, condition of use mortal level third stage

' Oh, you took your time kid, now let me take you to your future home for the next four years. You'll find there your first allowance and several spirit stones so you can begin your cultivation. Oh, I almost forgot, you must be present at that building over there five days later as for food, you should not worry to must about it, given that we only have so many disciples we can afford to bring the food at your room. Good luck kid ' said Da Lan leaving Ichigo at an small brick house with his name written on a wall.

' I should start cultivating now ' said Ichigo opening the cultivation manual as he sat down in a meditative position.

' Hmm, someone actually picked the Four Elements Tribulations manual, so interesting .' A voice sounded from inside the mountain

' How can you tell master ? '

' You see my disciple, this cultivation technique would have been one of the strongest techniques for anyone below the Immortal level if not for the soul strength required for it. This technique produced some spirit level beings at one point so it shouldn't be accessible to someone from the school '

' Should I retrieve it master ? '

' No, if he can cultivate using that method it means that it was meant for him to use it '

Scene Break

' Alchemist Lao, or should I cal you Imoyama, please repeat that again . ' said Alchemist Su clearly amused 

' Sigh, please don't call me that Alchemist Su, anyway the boy joined the Heaven Searching Sect without using the recommendation letter '

' Hmmm, that may be troublesome, it's true that we didn't managed to directly enter a sect, but that doesn't mean that we failed at making our intention clear. The boy will probably be safe within te borders of the Haven Searching Sect for the next year or so, but the competition between schools will reveal some of his secrets. '

' Yes those were my concerns as well, but after I talked with cultivator Fang about the boy and I've learned that he picked the Supreme Cauldron Fire and I suggested that he came to us one of these days so we can see if he has destiny with the alchemist profession. '

' An interesting idea, but if he doesn't manage to concoct a single pill in a day then we won't be able to contact him as long as he is in that sect, also don't forget that there are many mysteries related to the Heaven Searching Sect.'

' I understa...'

' No you don't, the Heaven Searching Sect is old, very old , but even so from the very beginning of the sect it constantly managed to get the twentieth spot on each competition it participated in despite the fact that their overall power isn't all that great '

' This.. I didn't know '

' What I just said you isn't a secret, sigh, everyone seems to forget about the Haven Searching Sect because it barely recruits ten disciples each month, but that in itself is suspicious so don't be careful '

' Yes, but what will we do when the boy arrices ? '

' You will be the one that take careover of him once he is here since he knows you mister Imoyama ' 

Scene Break

' Hello miss, I'm Da Lan from the Heaven Searching Sect and this here Is my student Kurosaki Ichigo, we came here to see if he is destined to become an alchemist . '

' I see, I will go inform someone of your arrival '

' I heard that you want to become an alchemist kid '

' Oh, its mister Imoyama '

' Ichigo, was your name right? I see that you want to become something more than a simple cultivator, but the alchemist profession is more than it seems, are you sure you want to take this job ? '

' Ohhh ? Alchemist Lao it appears that you know my disciple here, may I know where you two met before ? '

' I met mister Imoyama on the day I joined the school '

' Look kid, I know that making you actually remember my name is a lost cause but try to find a name other than this Imoyama. Anyway no point in making this longer thanthan it should be so let's get going '

Ichigo and Alchemist Lao walked in a room were five other middle aged alchemists were talking about some strange occurrences around a pill furnace.

' Alchemists Su, this is the boy that will be tested now. Ichigo this here is Alchemist Su, he is ... '

' A alchemist assigned as today supervisor ' said Su before Alchemist Lao got tointerrupted finish the sentence

'Now Ichigo, you are to be tested for the position of alchemy apprentice, the test isn't very hard, by sending your spirit flame towards this furnace we will be able to judge your talent in thi sublime art. There will be no direct pill concocting in this test, but someone will use the properties of your spirit to see just how good it is. Now let us begin, I will be thethe one to do the concocting and the others alchemists here are just to serve as witnesses.'

' You don't have to be so tense kid, even if no pill will result in this test no one will fail you, but if a pill is actually produced you will jump straight to a level three disciple.'

' Yes, thank you mister Imoyama ' said Ichigo starting to truly wish to make an pill and prove thatthat his spirit is useful

' Summon your spirit Ichigo and send some fire in the furnace '

" I will make a pill, I MUST MAKE A PILL " thought Ichigo as he summoned his spirit, a blood red flame that flashed purple occasionally

  
  


" Interesting, this purple tinge that his spirit is showing is definitively new. Maybe hiswe spirit is slowly evolving "

Ichigo used his spirit to conjure some flames and sent them in the pill furnace where several herbs were mixed. Alchemist Su slowly gestured towards the center of the furnace and a herbal aroma filled up the room. Everybody except Alchemist Su and Ichigo ,who was concentrated on the fire inside the furnace, showed shocked expressions, severalbut minutes later Alchemist Su took his hand away from the furnace.

' Very well Ichigo you actually managed to create a pill. Now follow this gentleman here and allow me and Alchemist Lao to judge your work.' Said Alchemist Su as he watched one of the other five alchemists take Ichigo away ' You should leave as well, only I and Lao Mao will judge the quality of his pill '

The others alchemists were obviously displeased by this but no one said anything and left.

' Watching over the pill concocting myself was the right decision after all . Muttered Alchemist Su

' Why is that, Alchemist Su ? It is true that he managed to form a pill with your help, but that isn't something surprising. '

' Indeed it wouldn't be surprising at all if I helped him, but I didn't. '

' WHAT ? '

' Sigh, this is also the reason I sent the others away, his pill formed all by itself '

' Impossible'

' I would probably agree with you on thisthis, but after witnessing the concocting myself I happened to change my mind. During the crystallization process of the pill each component of thea pill tends to separate and form individual crystals based on the properties it haswas, this is what happens during the final process of the pill forming. I trust youyou with my life Brother Lao but after I tell you what happened you must make an oath to never share what transpired here.'

' Yes brother Su I will '

' Sigh, during the crystallization process his pill didn't even tried to separate, it was constantly surrounded by a purple glow and it appeared to fuse all by itself. This isn't the only problem though, whatever happened it only affected one singular pill and created a much stronger pill than usual.'

  
  


  
  


[ AN- I must apologize for the delay but unfortunately being a third year mechanical engineering student is harder thanto it looks ( who would've thought), and after I received this semester curriculum and attending several classes I simply didn't found the inspiration to write anything remotely good.

The story won't be dropped but chapters won't appear everyday, as for how often I will update, I can't really tell

Sorry again- End AN ]

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
